memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Countdown (episode)
With help from some Xindi factions, the Enterprise crew attempts to stop the arming of the Xindi superweapon. Summary Hoshi Sato awakes on the Xindi-Reptilian ship to realize she is in the clutches of Commander Dolim. He explains that she will be decoding the Xindi-Aquatic launch code for the Xindi superweapon, and has her injected with neural parasites to ensure her cooperation. Meanwhile, Captain Jonathan Archer, along with Jannar and the Xindi-Primate councilor struggle to convince Kiaphet Amman'sor that the Aquatics should help in stopping the launch of the weapon. Amman'sor agrees only when Archer promises that ''Enterprise'' will somehow damage or deactivate the Delphic Expanse spheres using the infomation acquired by T'Pol. Sato resists early on, further encrypting the launch code and trying to commit suicide, but eventually she unlocks the third code. As the weapon begins to arm, a massive fleet consisting of Enterprise, the Aquatics, the Arboreals, and the Primates arrives to intercept the Reptilian and Insectoid fleet guaring the weapon. The Aquatics' presence gives Enterprise's allies the edge they need, but the Sphere Builders see that their pawns are losing and create spatial anomalies to assist them. In the midst of the battle, a MACO squad consisting of Major J. Hayes, Corporal Kelly, S. Money, and Richards boards the Reptilian vessel to rescue Sato. It is successful, though Money is wounded and Hayes is fatally injured. Meanwhile, the superweapon's arming sequence completes, and it departs into a subspace vortex with one Reptilian and one Insectoid ship, heading for Earth. Captain Archer, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Ensign Sato, and three MACOs board Degra's ship, the only ship fast enough to catch the weapon, in pursuit. Meanwhile, Enterprise prepares to make good on Archer's promise to Amman'sor and destroy the spheres. Background Information * This episode marks the deaths of the Major Hayes (Steven Culp) and Xindi-Insectoid councilor. *This is the final episode of the series directed by Robert Duncan McNeill. *The reactor aboard the Xindi superweapon is a combination of two props seen previously in the series: the core formly being the Romulan mine from "Minefield", and the outer rings formerly used in the ship's gymnasium in "Vanishing Point". Nitpicks * In the previous episode, The Council, when Hawkins, T'Pol, Malcolm Reed, and Mayweather went to the sphere, they were in Shuttlepod One. However at the beginning of this episode when they dock with Enterprise, they are somehow in Shuttlepod Two. Links and References Guest Stars * Scott MacDonald as Commander Dolim * Rick Worthy as Jannar * Tucker Smallwood as Xindi-Primate * Josette DiCarlo as Sphere-Builder Woman * Bruce Thomas as Xindi-Reptilian Soldier * Andrew Borba as Xindi-Reptilian Lieutenant * Mary Mara as Sphere-Builder Presage * Ruth Williamson as Sphere-Builder Primary * Steven Culp as Major Hayes * Paul Dean as Xindi-Reptilian Technician References 602 Club, Chef, Forbes, Kolo, McKenzie, N. Kemper, osmotic eel, Romero, search for the Xindi superweapon, Squadron, Temporal Cold War, thermal chamber, Xindi, Xindi-Aquatic cruiser, Xindi-Arboreal ship, Xindi-Insectoid councilor, Xindi-Insectoid ship, Xindi-Primate ship, Woods Category:ENT episodes de:Countdown nl:Countdown